


Мир

by Puhospinka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Men Crying, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Юкимура проиграл. И должен быть наказан





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на II Споконную олимпиаду на diary.ru, тема "Вольный стиль".  
> Бета — Аурум

В темноте клубной комнаты запахи и звуки кажутся необыкновенными, неузнаваемыми, непривычными. Даже шероховатые стены под подушечками пальцев ощущаются чужими. В темноте стук собственного сердца отдается эхом где-то под потолком, а вкус сухих губ раздражает нёбо. Юкимура глубоко дышит, поджимая пальцы на ногах.

Скрип двери разрезает темноту, а на пол ложится полоса лунного света. Силуэт Санады кажется таким высоким, что Юкимура невольно запрокидывает голову, чувствуя, как сквозняк гладит открытое горло. 

\- Ты проиграл, - Санада говорит негромко, но в его голосе – предопределенность. Юкимура мог бы многое рассказать о сублимации и нереализованных фантазиях, но, к счастью, Санаду это не интересует. Восхитительная ограниченность, которой Юкимура смертельно завидовал, и которую Санада годами культивировал в себе. Отсекать все лишнее. Убирать подобное. Видеть суть.

Санада больше ничего не говорит, и от его молчания пробирает дрожь. Колени расходятся, и Юкимура оседает у стены, зажимая рот ладонью. Это было бы слишком откровенно. Такую нелогичную стеснительность он давно уже даже не обдумывает.

Дверь захлопывается, полоса света исчезает, и Юкимура на миг слепнет, а через секунду Санада оказывается рядом. Его присутствие ощущается током тепла от кожи и разогретых мышц, тянет между ребер и скручивается спиралью в паху.

\- Ты проиграл, - повторяет Санада, и Юкимура не выдерживает, всхлипывает в оглушительной темноте комнаты и валится на колени.

Тяжелая рука хватает за плечо, и из точек, в которые впиваются пальцы, течет жар, заливая грудь и живот. 

\- Да, - слезы текут между прижатых к лицу пальцев, и собственный голос кажется хриплым и некрасивым. А Санада ведет ладонью по спине, туда, где заканчивается футболка и начинаются спортивные штаны.

Фантомная боль ошпаривает кипятком промежность, от воспоминаний о прошлом проигрыше стучат зубы. Санада присаживается рядом, и от этого движения сердце заходится в дикой, иррациональной надежде – может быть, сегодня все обойдется. Санада скажет – чепуха, будут еще матчи. Или – это была отличная игра. Или – вставай, ты слишком мало работал над собой.

Ладонь скользит дальше, под резинку штанов, и сухие пальцы ныряют во влажную ложбинку. Юкимура чувствует, как по телу катится пот, но это та реакция, которую он не может контролировать. А потом Санада рывком стягивает штаны вместе с трусами и опрокидывает Юкимуру.

Пол меняется с потолком, темнота дезориентирует, и на миг Юкимура чувствует себя, словно в невесомости.

Первый удар по ягодицам он пропускает, и оттого тот кажется намного больнее. Вскрик сдержать не удается, Юкимура дергается в сторону, но следом ложится еще один удар, и обжигающий жар заливает пах и сводит бедра. Некуда бежать.

Боль отдается в ребрах и бедрах, от нее немеет кожа, каждую секунду кажется, что та вот-вот лопнет, брызнет железистой влагой, заливая промежность.

Санада бьет методично, Юкимура упирается лбом в холодный пол и кусает губы, но мышцы слушаются все хуже. Он разводит колени, стараясь уйти от ударов, но Санаду таким не проведешь. Шлепки ладони о кожу становятся все громче, в горле вспухает ком рыданий, а член трется о пол, и это самое постыдное, что происходит с Юкимурой в этой жизни.

Скорость ударов увеличивается, сознание начинает плыть, и на этом выдержка заканчивается – не то чтобы Юкимура сильно старался. Просто ком в горле взрывается, и рыдания льются наружу сплошным потоком. Плечи ходят ходуном, Юкимура больше не чувствует пола, темноты, ударов – только жар, раздирающий ягодицы до самого-самого нутра, его все больше, он словно ввинчивается в задний проход, и мышцы пережимает спазмом.

Юкимура кричит, когда Санада бьет наотмашь, скользящим ударом по самой коже, и пах взрывается жидким огнем. Он перемалывает Юкимуру – от кожи до костей, под животом липко, ягодицы болят…

Слезы все еще текут, но Юкимура уже чувствует темноту, тишину и боль. Он ждет, когда Санада исчезнет – и можно будет привести себя в порядок. До следующего поражения.

Но тот вдруг ложится рядом, протягивает руку и осторожно обнимает Юкимуру за плечи.

В груди – атомный взрыв от руки, бережно встрепавшей челку. В горле – крик. А в душе распускаются цветы. 

Мир с Санадой всегда такой удивительный. Очень четкий, строгий и правильный.


End file.
